


Me @ Riverdale writers: GIVE ME REGHEAD CONTENT YOU COWARDS

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Possibly South Side Serpent Reggie Mantle, Reggies surprisingly cool with Him being a serpent, Reggie’s secretly a sweet heart fight me, South Side Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Pea & Reggie Mantle & Fangs Fogarty Friendship, short and sweet, they sort out their shit and become bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: Just reghead fluff guys





	Me @ Riverdale writers: GIVE ME REGHEAD CONTENT YOU COWARDS

“Did it hurt?” Reggie asked while tracing the serpent tattoo on Jughead’s shoulder, Jughead looks up from his phone, He answers Reggie’s question truthfully.

”no” He shakes his head, “it’s different for some people, the persons pain tolerance and who they get but, it didn’t hurt with me. Just, felt weird I guess.” He shrugs his shoulders. 

Reggie hums for a responses and they go back to cuddling while Jughead reads

”what if I become a serpent?” Reggie mumbles into Jughead’s shoulder blade; he feels him tense, he sits up pulling himself out of Reggie’s grasp.

”What?” He asks with a frown, “Well, I dunno I’ve just been thinking about it lately.” Reg halfheartedly shrugs, “that’s a big decision Reggie” Jug says with his brows furrowed. Reggie sighs, “that’s why I said thinking about it” 

“well, if you decide to then I’ll be there.” Jughead smiles down at his boyfriend, Reggie smiles back while pulling him down so they can cuddle again.

”so, fangs, you, and sweet pea chugged three milkshakes and threw up?” Jughead asked with a chuckle and brow a raised.

Reggie started laughing and going into a very detailed story about it which ends with them clutching their stomachs from laughing to hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm possibly might make a part two with Reggie becoming a serpent


End file.
